The New Life
by demonashlie
Summary: This is a sequel to the novel by Lois Lowry The Giver this takes place directly after the end of the hill and lasts until the next New Year Jonas& Gabriel go to a new public school


****

Contessa Calhoun/Ashley Stahowik

English hr. 6

The New Life 

As you last concluded Jonas and Gabriel had found a sled and went down the hill. This is a sequel of the novel The Giver.

When they got there. Jonas got off the sled to make sure Gabriel was okay from the ride. The two boys started towards the music Jonas was hearing. They past many people who were singing they found warmth in a tent. Jonas and Gabriel stood there quietly trying to get warm. Nobody noticed them until everyone left. When there was only one person left he looked at them strangely.

"Where have you came from boy?" the man asked.

"I came from down that hill." Jonas said pointing to the hill.

"Well then you better come with me," he told Jonas. So Jonas did with Gabriel hidden in his tunic. They were silent for a while until they came to a stop.

"What are going to do to us?" Jonas asked the stranger.

"Us? What us?" the stranger asked Jonas.

"Me and Gabriel sir." Jonas explained. 

"Who's Gabriel?" he asked Jonas. So Jonas held the baby and took him out of his tunic.

"This is Gabriel." Jonas said holding the baby in his hands and then put him back in his tunic.

"I'm definitely going to have to take you to my wife that's where I'm taking you." he answered for Jonas' first question. They conversed until they got to a house. When Jonas entered he thought he knew a little more about the man than at the tent. He learned his name was Dylan Porter. He has a wife named Halie Porter. He had found out they have no children of their own, but always wanted to have some. During the night Gabriel slept soundly and warm. But Jonas however couldn't sleep at all. He was so anxious for the next day to come. In the morning Halie went shopping for clothes for Jonas and Gabriel. He had found out that morning he was sleeping in a new community. The night before he had found out it had a name. Dylan said it was called: The Champlain Community. He also found out there was such thing as a year. Dylan said it was the year 2017. Halie had told them that they were in New York City. Jonas repeated the two new phrases. "_Year; New York City_."

The next two months Jonas and Gabriel felt very comfortable with the Porters and their hospitality. That day was a very long day for Jonas because Halie and Dylan were telling them at breakfast they had a surprise for them when they got home. The two boys got very suspicious when a lady came to the Porters to see Jonas and Gabriel just a month or so ago. They wondered if that had anything to do about it. When Dylan and Halie finally got home they were far more excited about the surprise that Jonas and Gabriel combined. They started to get jumpy about who should tell them the surprise. Finally they decided Dylan should tell them so he did.

"Jonas, Gabriel, Halie and myself have discussed this and we agreed so for the last month and a half now we were getting adoption forms and application ready and we signed the last ones this morning so…" he said before Halie interrupted him.

"We have adopted you both and now you can stay forever." she finished. Jonas' mouth just gaped with awe and he had a stunned face. Gabriel however was smiling his widest grin and shouting hooray over and over again. Jonas started to smile. That night they went out and celebrated. They were finally part of a family again. Jonas thought Dylan could just be like the Giver, a father to him only Dylan really is. By morning Jonas felt an overwhelming feeling of _Love_. Although at the time he didn't realize that it really was love until noon he finally realized from the memory the Giver gave him so very long ago. For a minute he thought he would cry, but soon after he rushed to Gabriel's room and thought he's my brother now. Everyone was happy in the Porter household. Several months past and it was soon time for Christmas.

On Christmas Eve it seemed as if it were heaven as Halie put it. Jonas was relaxed a lot more than when they first became a family. At first Jonas thought as if this family was like the family in the movie _A. I._, but he thought that was impossible because he _knew_ Halie wouldn't abandon him.

On Christmas Day it was quite the celebration the whole family on both sides came. Dylan introduced his side of the family to Jonas and the walking talking Gabriel. Then Halie introduced her side of the family to them. They all had a wonderful time, Jonas and Gabriel received many miraculous gifts from both sides of the family, but most of the gifts went to Halie and Dylan. Together the family was as happy as could be. The day after the New Year's firework show in New York City Jonas and Gabriel went to a public school. When they got there a fellow of the name of Sebastian Miles befriended Jonas and about a year later they met a lady by the name of Molly Elize who befriended Jonas and Sebastian. When Gabriel went to school everyone in his class befriended him. There was another Gabriel in his class, but Gabriel didn't know his last name so all he called him was Gabe. Then he met Ayla Frances. She secretly liked Gabriel so she hung up around him and Gabe.

So now you know what happened to Jonas and Gabriel. They found a family who adopted them. Made new friends and lived in a new, and very happy community.


End file.
